Lize Dutrand
Lizette "Lize" Amice Dutrand Bebeaux Vittoria de Toulouse '(b. 12 August, 1994) is a demigod of Roman descendancy, one of the most famous legionnaires of modern times as well as a high-ranking member of the Templars Order. She is the only child and daughter of the French Army Colonel Deódran Bebeaux and the Roman war goddess Bellona, who fell in love during the course of the US-led Operation Restore Hope. Lize's birth was not foreseen by her father, a Catholic who'd been ashamed of his engagement with her mother outside of marriage. Even though her birth was not planned, her father did his best to raise her by himself. As such, she was raised as a Catholic, having little to no information about her mother. It was not until an older age that Lizette was told about her mother's identity as a goddess and the ancient blood running through her veins. Despite that, both she and her father never really willingly acknowledged Bellona as a goddess, and instead see her and other Roman gods simply as very powerful entities. Bellona and Lize interacted for the first time in a dream, when both discussed Lizette's status as a demigod and the existence of Camp Jupiter, though back then she had zero intention of traveling to the United States in order to join it. Rather than that, Lize was soon to find herself engaged with the secret order of the Templars and joined them. One consequence of Lize's demigod inheritance among the order was getting mixed reactions from them. While through the centuries the Templars kept their policy of accepting magical creatures, that became increasingly difficult since most of them did not come to Europe anymore, and instead lived in the US. Her bloodline has also been received in negative ways by other members of the order, since the presence of demigods and creatures in the order were the reasons for the Templars to be disbanded and hunted down throughout the High Middle Ages. However, in time she developed a good relationship with other members of the order and quickly ascended in their ranks, being named a Marshal. During that time, Lize was noticed to be highly skilled in swordsmanship, particularly when wielding the rapier sword that she'd later name ''Hauteclaire. Her early years were lived in wealthy and away from the outside world, therefore it was not until later that Lize had her first interactions with monsters and magical creatures. On her eleventh birthday, Lize had a dream about her mother: she would later find out that it had not been just a dream, and that her mother was indeed the Roman war goddess Bellona. Although both the goddess and her father tried to convince her to join Camp Jupiter, Lize would not agree to that until her sixteenth birthday. During that time between her eleventh and fourteenth birthday, she met Helain de Givrand, secretly the current Grand-Master of the Templar Order. Back then, Helain was still a field Marshal on a mission to take down a powerful monster who'd been spotted around Toulouse. She had been wounded by the time Lize found her in the woods. Though at first Helain had no desire to accept Lize's help, they were soon engaged by the monster, a werewolf, and forced to fight the beast. Impressed by Lize's abilities, Helain would later on invite her to join the Templars. As a Knight Templar, Lize played a significant role in many of their battles during and after the death of the previous Grand-Master, who named Helain as his successor. Her father knew to some degree of her activities, though he never found out about the Order. As a military, Deódran trained her in combat ever since her sixth birthday. Lize's inborn gift as the demigod of a war goddess granted her a natural ability to learn and improve combat techniques. She was noticed to be a high skilled swordswoman ever since she joined the Templars, as well as having a very sharp mind. They'd later find out that about her divine bloodline, which rose suspicions among some of the members. She actively hunted down dangerous creatures during her first years in the Order, performing dozens of missions in a astonishingly short amount of time. That dedication had her quickly ascend throughout their hierarchy. It was also during one of her missions that Lize was wounded and helped by a non-hostile monster. From that day on, she refused to treat them as "monsters", preferring to use the word "creatures" instead. Lize was also notable for being the only known Marshal of the Knights Templar to have achieved the rank in three years, as well as the youngest Marshal in the history of the Order at the age of sixteen. By that time she had already moved to the United States. Rather than leaving the Order, she was made Marshal and given by Helain a special mission: to restore the division of the Templars in the US, disbanded in the aftermath of World War II, during the first years of the Cold War. After her arrival in the US, Lize was taken by her father to Lupa, the wolf goddess, and spent one year in training before being allowed to join the Legion. During that time, she was taught by the goddess different skills, from combat to survival. She also became a remarkably good archer during that time. Lupa taught Lize to sharpen her "homing senses" and the "wolf stare" of the Legion. During that time Lize also learned that her father had been killed in action. Although at first she decided to go back to France, her mother talked to her in a dream and convinced her to finish the training. As a daughter of Bellona, Lizette had no trouble being accepted into the Third Cohort of Camp Jupiter. Currently Lize is a centurion of the Third Cohort, though she spends most of her available time away from the Camp. Biography Family background Early life Under training Eleventh birthday Meeting Helain Order of the Knights Templar Joining the Order Missions accomplished Rising ranks No more monsters Marshal of the Templars Moving out Moving to the US A special mission The Wolf Goddess Harsh training Killed in Action Determination Hunting with the pack End of the training Camp Jupiter "Homing senses" Monster diaspora Drakon Joining the Legion Probatio Joining for real The Third Cohort Fields of Bellona A mission Knights Templar Restoring the Order Personality and traits Physical appearance Demigod abilities and skills General skills= As a Marshal of the Knights Templar, as well as a legionnaire and centurion of the Third Cohort, Lize's abilities lift her far above the ordinary. Even if you do not consider her divine bloodline, years of training, first under her father — a colonel of the French army —, then under the Knights Templar, Lupa and the Legion, have sharpened Lizette's abilities far beyond that of most demigods in Camp Jupiter. She's been able to handled several other legionnaires at the same time by herself. Her capability of fighting multiple opponents at the same time, monsters and mortals alike, has been noted by others as a remarkable ability. *'''ADHD: *'Dyslexia': *'Dreams': *'Enhanced physical condition': **'Enhanced physical strength': **'Enhanced physical durability': **'Enhanced physical speed/agility': **'Enhanced reflexes': *'Enhanced senses': **'Enhanced sight': **'Enhanced hearing': **'Enhanced taste': **'Enhanced smell': **'Enhanced touch': **'Extrasensory perception' (limited): *'Fighting skills': **'Master at swordsmanship': **'Expert markswoman': *'Will power': *'Speech': *'Music and poetry': *'Keen intellect': **'French': *'Wolf-stare': *'Medical skills': |-|Demigod powers= Like her mother, Lize is highly proficient in combat. Bellona's blood grants Lizette an enhanced physical condition even above other demigods, as well as the ability to wield and master most weapons within remarkably short amounts of time. Despite that, Lize does not like wielding any weapon other than her rapier sword. *'Telumkinesis': *'Impulsive determination': *'Battle instinct': *'Ambidexterity': *'Flaming wrath': *'Necromancy (limited)': |-|Faith-based abilities= As a Knight Templar, Lize's faith is very powerful and grants her the ability to perform seemingly impossible feats, such as walk through a flame wall and not be burned. Mostly these abilities are very inconsistent and show up at any given time whenever they're needed, though Lize has been capable to replicate some of them over time. Many in Camp Jupiter do not believe that her faith has anything to do about it and argue that it might be Bellona's doing. Regardless of that, Lize doesn't seem to have direct control over them: instead, most are only accessible in times of great need. *'Untouchable armor': *'Blessing' (limited): *'God's peace': *'Enochian' (limited): *'Powerful healing abilities' (limited): *'Banish evil' (limited): Possessions Weapons and armor= *'Hauteclaire': *'Manteau': *'Armor of the Knights Templar': *'Marshal Mail': |-|Enchanted items= *'Holy silver crucifix': |-| Relationships Etymology Appearances Notes and references